Daddy Jackie
by MysticFantasy
Summary: The Mercer family welcomes a new addition.
1. Prologue

**Daddy Jackie**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Disclaimer: (_I own no part of this movie or the characters in it._)

.

.

Prologue

.

.

"Hanging curtains. This is a job for a fairy. Get Jackie on the phone Ma."

"Bobby." Evelyn chuckled and watched as her oldest son placed the last curtain on the rod. "It's perfect. You're getting better at this honey."

"Great. I'm turning into a fairy." Bobby muttered and laughed when Evelyn lightly slapped his arm.

"Are you ever going to stop calling your brother that silly nickname?" she asked.

"Possibly." Bobby answered still smiling. "I'll stop calling Jack a fairy if I see that he married a hot babe or has a kid. Only then will I stop calling him a fairy. Until then he's still a target of my tough big brother love."

"As long as he knows that you do love him." Evelyn said with a smile.

"He knows." Bobby assured his mother before he heard a little gingle from the computer in the corner of the living room. "Got mail Ma."

"I still don't know how I let you boys talk me into learning how a computer works." Evelyn said as she took a seat and pulled up her email.

"It's the thing these days mom." Bobby said. "Soon we'll get you started on other things like instant messaging. You might find a few of your friends on there."

"I doubt it Bobby." Evelyn chuckled and noticed who sent her the email. "The letter's from Jackie."

"What'd the fairy say? He finally found a good man who can make him ha..." Bobby asked then froze. "Look at the subject."

Evelyn looked at the subject of the e-mail.

_Hi grandma._

"What the heck does he mean by that?" Bobby demanded almost excitedly.

Evelyn quickly clicked on the e-mail and was right away faced with a picture of her youngest son, Jack, holding a small newborn baby in his arms with a smile on his face. The baby had an angelic face and held such a resemblance to the man holding him. Light blondish brown hair was sticking out under the blue beanie on his head and sleepy blue eyes were looking up at their father.

"Oh my God!" Bobby exclaimed reading the small message above the picture.

_Say hello to Samuel Bobby Mercer._

"Oh my...I finally have a grandson." Evelyn quietly exclaimed as she felt tears form in the corner of her eyes.

"Man! I can't call him a fairy anymore!" Bobby exclaimd with a grin and then noticed something. "Look at that."

Evelyn looked to the screen where she spotted a message under the picture.

_Coming home on Monday so everyone can meet Sam._

"That's tomorrow!" Evelyn cried happily as she stood while wiping happy tears from her eyes. "We need to get things ready. I'll clean Jackie's room and we're gonna need a crib for the baby."

"Let me call Jerry and see if Camille still has the girls crib." Bobby said with a huge smile on his face as he pulled out his cell phone. "Oh man. This is big!"

Evelyn nodded before walking toward the stairs and heading to the second floor.

Bobby had a huge smile on his face the entire time he dialed his brother's number and listened to it ring. His smile grew more when someone answered.

_"Hello?"_

"Hey Jerry."

_"Hey Bobby. What's up man?"_

"Jerry, does Camille still have the crib from when Daniela and Amelia were still babies?"

"_Yeah. Why?_"

"Jack's coming home tomorrow and he's bringing his son." Bobby answered and grinned when he heard silence on the other end.

_"Jack? Our Jackie? Cracker Jack? He has a baby?"_

"Yeah, he just sent mom a picture of him. Kid looks just like Jackie. He's bringing the baby home tomorrow and we need the crib." Bobby explained.

_"I'll bring it right over man! I wanna see this picture. You better not be messin' with me Bobby. You know how long we've all been waiting for one of us to have a son."_

"I'm not! I'll show you the picture. Even print it out. Just get here soon cause mom is already fixing up Jack's room."

_"Alright. I'll be there in a few minutes."_

"Alright Jerry. See you in a while man." Bobby said before he ended the call.

He sat at the computer and clicked on the picture of his brother and new nephew. He hit the print button just as Evelyn came back into the room with the comforter, sheets and pillow that had been on Jack's bed.

Evelyn smiled as the photo slipped out of the printer. Opening the desk drawer she pulled out a small simple black and gold frame. She took the photo and placed it in the frame. She walked to the fireplace and placed it on the mantle.

"Man, I can't believe it. I finally have a nephew!" Bobby exclaimed picking up the bundle of sheets and walked to the laundry room. "We should have a welcome home party."

"That's a wonderful idea." Evelyn agreed. "Let's get things cleaned up first and when Jerry gets here we can start planning. When he gets here, call Angel and let him know."

"I will." Bobby promised.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

(A/N:_ Story is set two years after the movie._)

**.**

**.**

"It's perfect." Evelyn exclaimed looking over Jack's room. She and Bobby had completely given the room a cleaning makeover and had set up the crib in the middle of the room.

"Looks good mom." Jerry said holding a few baby pillows and a mobile. "I think Jack will like it."

"He will." Bobby said taking the pillows and blanket and placing them in the crib as Jerry connected the mobile.

"I still can't believe it." Jerry said with a smile. "Our baby brother has a baby boy."

"I still can't believe it either." Bobby said standing back to look at the crib. "I can't wait for the little fairy to get here so we can see our nephew."

"We have a nephew at last." Angel declared happily as he walked into the room with Jack's comforter. "After two attempts a boy was finally born into the Mercer name."

"Hey, those two attempts gave you two nieces." Jerry stated helping Angel place the comforter on the bed.

"Everything's ready." Bobby said.

"Now all we do is wait." Evelyn stated as they left the room to wait downstairs where they all sat in the living room.

Bobby looked out the window and sighed when he didn't see anything.

"No sign of him yet?" Angel asked.

"Nothing." Bobby answered leaving the window. "That little fairy better be here soon!"

"Bobby, we all want to see him and the baby but we're just gonna have to wait." Evelyn said.

"Jackie's always been good at making me wait." Bobby declared. "Little fairy."

"I don't think you can call him that anymore Bobby." Jerry said with a grin. "I'm pretty sure having a baby settles that argument."

"You're right Jer." Bobby agreed nodding. "And I did say that I would stop calling him that if he either married a hot chick or had a kid. Made me eat my words the same day I said that."

"Glad to know I won't be called that anymore."

Everyone snapped their heads to the entrance of the living room where they spotted none other than Jack Mercer with his bag slung over his shoulder, a baby bag in one hand and a baby carrier in the other with a light blue baby blanket covering it.

"Jackie!" Evelyn exclaimed getting up and hugging her youngest son before turning to the carrier. "Is that him?"

"Sure is." Jack answered.

"How'd you get in so quietly?" Bobby asked hugging his baby brother.

"I _am _a Mercer. Remember?" the youngest answered with a grin.

"Come on Jackie-poo. Let's see the kid already." Angel exclaimed taking his little brothers bag and giving him a quick hug.

"Alright, alright." Jack chuckled placing the carrier on the couch while Angel put his to the side.

"You better not be messin' with us Jackie." Bobby said with an excited smile.

"Why would I joke about something like this?" Jack declared before taking hold of the baby blanket. "Say hello to Sam Mercer."

He removed the baby blanket to reveal a small infant wrapped in another baby blanket with a blue beanie on his head and a blue pacifer in his mouth. Big blue eyes looked up at the faces of who was looking at him.

"Oh Jackie, he's beautiful." Evelyn exclaimed with teary eyes as Jack unclipped the safty belts and picked up the baby.

"Wow. He looks just like you Jack." Bobby mused with a smile seeing Jack hold the child.

"Man. Congratulations Cracker Jack." Jerry said patting his brothers back.

"Yeah. Way to go man." Angel said with a chuckle.

"Thanks guys." Jack said with a happy smile. "You know, I honestly thought that all of you would chew me out for this."

"Jack, how could we be mad?" Bobby asked ruffling his brothers hair. "You gave us the nephew we've been wanting for so long and you gave Ma a grandson."

"I finally did something before you." Jack said with a grin and turned to his mother. "Want to hold your grandson mom?"

"Of course I do." Evelyn answered with a smile that only grew when she held the baby. "Hello sweetheart."

"How old is he?" Angel asked.

"Only eight days old." Jack answered removing his jacket. "He was born early and had to stay in the hospital for a few days. They let him out the day before I sent the email."

"And...his mom?" Bobby asked.

They all noticed Jack's smile fade.

"Did she...you know. During the birth?" Jerry asked.

"Die?" Jack asked. "No. She didn't. Other than the early labor there weren't any complications when Sam was being born. I was with Sam the entire first day because I thought the doctors were keeping things from me and I wanted to be with him incase there was something wrong. I went to go check on his mother only to find out that she released herself and left. I went to my apartment and saw that all of her things were missing. She ran off and the next day I got a letter from a law office saying that she legally gave up her rights to Sam."

"Oh man. I'm sorry Jack." Bobby said placing a gentle hand on Jack's shoulder.

"Don't worry about it man." Jack said. "I had a feeling she would have pulled something like that. To be honest I think she was with me just because the band is finally heading somewhere."

"She's gonna regret it." Jerry said. "When you're in the rock and roll hall of fame, she'll come crawling back."

"Until then, I'll look after him. Just like I looked after his daddy." Evelyn said not taking her eyes off the infant.

"Way to go Jackie. Giving mom the baby. You ain't gonna get him back." Angel said with a smile.

"You tired? Hungry?" Bobby asked. "You look tired Jack."

"A little." Jack answered. "Hasn't been easy getting ready for the tour now that I'm a dad."

"When's the band heading out?" Jerry asked.

"In a month and a half." Jack answered. "We're heading to L.A. to open up for Sting."

"Sting?" The three older brothers repeated.

"Yep." Jack answered with a smile. "Depending on how well the crowd reacts and if Sting likes us opening for him, we're gonna be offered a full contract."

"D**n! You're on your way Jack." Bobby exclaimed happily.

"Until then I wanna spend time here at home with all of you and my son." Jack replied.

"Good plan but for now you should spend some time getting reaquainted with your pillow." Bobby said.

"Sammy looks like he wants to sleep for a while too." Evelyn pointed out.

"Probably. He only took about a thirty minute nap on the way over here." Jack said.

"Go get some sleep Jack." Jerry insisted. "You look like you could use a few hours of sleep."

"We'll unpack your bag for ya Jackie. Come on." Bobby said taking his youngest brother by the arm and leading him to the stairs with everyone following.

"You're not gonna tuck me in are you?" Jack commented making the others laugh.

"Hey, I still need to get you back for that time you put duct tape over my eyes when I was asleep." Bobby stated as Jerry and Angel laughed.

"Barley had your eyebrows after that." Angel declared as they came to Jack's room.

"Where'd you get this?" Jack asked walking over to the crib.

"Brought it over yesterday after Bobby called and told me what was going on." Jerry said. "Thought you might need it."

"Thanks Jer." Jack said and watched as their mother carefully placed Sam in the crib and covered him with his blue baby blanket before turning the mobile on even though the baby was pretty much already clocked out.

"Get some sleep honey." Evelyn said to her youngest son. "When you wake up we'll have a big lunch ready."

Jack nodded and sat on his bed as his family left with the door closing behind them. He smiled lightly as he removed his shoes and placed them to the side. He went to his dresser and selected a pair of loose clothing he'd left behind to change into.

When he was done changing and removed his accessories, he went to the crib and looked down at his son who was soundly sleeping and unconciously sucking on the pacifier every now and then.

"Sleep tight Sammy. Welcome home." he whispered before lying down in his bed and shutting his eyes the second his head touched the pillow.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack's eyes opened quickly and he looked over to the crib where he spotted his son moving around. He lightly sighed realizing the child was just exploring his new crib. Looking at the clock and noticing he'd slept for two hours, Jack decided to get up.

He changed into some of his casual jeans and a plain black short sleeved shirt. As soonas he put his shirt on his oldest brother walked into the room.

"Get enough sleep Jackie?" Bobby asked as the younger man fixed his hair.

"Yep. Feel like I slept for a week straight." Jack answered with a small stretch of his arms.

"Hey squirt." Bobby greeted quietly to the infant that was looking up at him. "Get enough sleep yourself?"

"I think he gets being a heavy sleeper from you." Jack stated. "Two hours and he didn't wake up once."

"Just wait 'til he's older Jackie. I'll coach him in hockey and he'll be the next Michigan Mauler." Bobby said.

"Whatever man." Jack chuckled reaching into the crib and carefully picking up his son. "I think he's ready for lunch."

"He must get that from Angel." Bobby commented following his youngest brother out of the room.

"Maybe." Jack agreed as they reached the bottom of the stairs and went into the kitchen.

"Hey Jackie-poo." Angel greeted.

"Hey Angel."

"Did you get enough sleep Jackie?" Evelyn asked walking into the kitchen from the dining room with a striped apron tied around her waist.

"Plenty. Sam did too and now he's ready for his bottle." Jack answered and turned to Bobby. "Want to hold him while I get his bottle ready?"

"You sure you wanna let me hold the kid?" Bobby asked with a nervous smile. "I want to but you know how I am with kids Jack."

"I trust you." Jack said.

"Alright." Bobby said sitting on one of the kitchen chairs. He carefully took his nephew in his arms and held him exactly the way Jack instructed.

"There. Not so hard." Jack said attaching a bib around Sam's neck.

Bobby nervously chuckled.

Jack started to make a bottle and Evelyn decided to grab the camera she kept in one of the kitchen drawers.

"Aw Ma." Bobby whined through a grin.

"Smile." Evelyn said holding up the camera.

"Say cheese Sammy." Bobby said before the flash went off. "I hate that flash."

"You ain't the only one." Angel stated before turning to Jack who scopped powdered milk from a can and placed it into a bottle of water. "So Jack, how long is that tour gonna be?"

"Not totally sure." Jack answered screwing the lid of the bottle on and shaking it to mix the water and powdered milk. "Our manager told us at least seven months but depending on how well we do...Could be nine to ten months."

"That long?" Angel asked a bit surprised.

"Yeah." Jack answered walking over and picking Sam up. "I am not gonna enjoy being away from my kid for that time."

"I doubt anyone does." Bobby said standing. "I wouldn't."

"I would take him with me but...I wouldn't feel he would be safe there. I need him to be somewhere I know he'll be taken care of." Jack said as they sat at the dinning room table.

"Well you brought him to the right place Jackie." Evelyn said untying her apron. "And don't you even say that it would be too much for me to watch him for that time. Remember, I straightened Bobby out."

"No kidding." Bobby pretended to mutter.

Evelyn chuckled before walking to Jack and taking hold of Sam.

"Jackie, you eat. I'll feed Sammy." she insisted.

"But..."

"No 'buts' Jackie. I know how you are when you're tired. You wake up just as hungry."

"Don't argue with her Jack." Bobby said. "You remember how many times I lost to her."

"Way too many to count." Angel added with a grin.

"Go on Jackie. Eat." Evelyn insisted sitting at her usual place and started to feed the infant.

Jack realized he wasn't going to convince his mother otherwise and started to fill his plate and began to eat.

"Ma, did you ever watch any babies for we came along?" Bobby asked. "I don't remember seeing any of them around and you obviously have skills with them."

"There were only two babies that I watched before you came along Bobby." Evelyn answered pulling the bottle back a little to let Sam breathe. "I only had them for about two months and then they were adopted. It was about two weeks later that you came into the picture. But I have watched babies at work so I guess that's where I got my skills."

"Maybe you should have dragged me along with you to learn." Bobby stated. "I have zero skills with kids."

"That's not true." Jack declared. "You obviously got to me when I came here and Sam's warmed up to you real well."

"He doesn't know me so I can make a good impression. You were easy to get through once you accepted that I wasn't goin' anywhere." Bobby said.

"Either way, I'm glad that you'll be around for Sam. He needs someone like you, Jerry and Angel around."

"You want me calling him a fairy like I did with you?" Bobby asked playfully causing everyone to laugh.

Half an hour later, the three brothers were sitting in the living room quietly watching a movie as their mother cleaned up the kitchen. Bobby and Angel sat in the armchairs while Jack laid across half the couch with Sam quietly lying on him.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Jerry." Angel greeted.

"What are you lazy bums up to?" Jerry asked taking a seat on the available part of the couch and smiling at Sam who was quickly nodding off.

"Hanging out." Bobby answered. "Where's the girls?"

"They're getting ready to go to a slumber party. I swear, those two girls are growing up so fast." Jerry answered with a smile.

"You're tough to handle two young girls Jerry." Bobby stated. "Can't imagine how I would handle having kids."

"When _are _you gonna have kids Bobby?" Jack asked lightly rubbing Sam's back as the child slept on his chest.

"No clue Jackie." Bobby answered. "To be honest, this is makin' me look bad."

"What do you mean?" Jerry asked.

"Here I am the oldest and my three little brothers are gettin' more than me!" Bobby stated making his brothers quietly laugh. "I'm serious. Two of my brothers are dads already and the last one is most likely the next to be a parent."

"Maybe you should start getting out more." Angel suggested.

"I might have to. I'm thirty six and am most likely gonna be the last of us to have a kid. This blows." Bobby exclaimed.

"Just find a nice girl that you know you can have a family with." Jerry said.

"And one that won't run off." Jack added.

"He's the Michigan Mauler. They'd run before they even met him." Angel stated and got a throw pillow in the chest.

Jack laughed lightly and looked down at his sleeping son.

_You've got quite a bunch of uncles Sammy. But I know they'll watch over you as much as they did me and they'll love you just the same. I couldn't have asked for better uncles for you to have._ He thought pressing a light kiss to Sam's forehead.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Jack snapped awake when he heard Sam's soft cries. Just as he got up Sam started to fully cry.

"I'm here Sam." he said reaching into the crib and picking up his child. "It's ok. It's ok."

Jack sat on his bed and held Sam close. He rubbed the childs back softly in hopes of soothing him.

"It's ok Sammy. Daddy's here." he whispered soothingly.

"Everything alright Jack?"

Jack looked up to see his mother and older brother walk into the room with concerned looks.

"Everything's ok mom." Jack answered. "Sam just doesn't like the dark very much. Guess he got that from me."

"I got something that might help." Bobby said and went back to his room.

Sam had started to calm down and his cries settled back to light whimpers as Bobby returned carrying something in his hand.

"A lava lamp?" Jack asked with a slight chuckle. "You _are_ old Bobby."

"Shut it ex-fairy." Bobby chuckled placing the lamp on the nightstand and plugging it in. He switched it on and the room was cast in a soft white bluish light as small and large glops of goo floated up and down inside the lamp.

Jack smiled when he noticed Sam had completely calmed down.

"Hey, it worked." he exclaimed softly.

"Am I good or what?" Bobby asked smugly.

"Or what." Evelyn replied with a small smile.

"Everyone's a critic." Bobby said with a smirk before his mother motioned for him to go back to sleep. "See you guys in the morning."

"Thanks Bobby." Jack called after his brother.

"Any time Jackie." Bobby's voice replied before a closing door was heard.

"Want me to stay with you until he goes to sleep?" Evelyn asked.

"It's fine mom." Jack answered. "Go back to sleep."

"Are you sure Jackie?"

"Yeah. Go ahead and go back to bed." Jack insisted. "_I_ kept you up enough when I was little."

"Guess I never told you about the nights I stayed up when it was just Bobby." Evelyn said with a smirk.

"No. I gotta hear that story someday." Jack replied with a smile.

"I'll tell you soon. Come get me if you need me." Evelyn replied before placing a light kiss on the forehead of her grandson and youngest son. "Goodnight boys."

Jack smiled and watched his mother leave while closing the door behind her. He then looked down at his son whose eyes were starting to slowly grow heavy.

"They came charging to check on you just like they did with me." he said softly. "I'm glad I brought you home. I know you'll be safe and taken care of here. Your grandma will look after you and your Uncle Bobby will kill anyone who gets near you. I couldn't have asked for a better place for you Sammy."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Morning came quickly.

Evelyn was very surprised to see Bobby awake at nine thirty but wasn't surprised when Jack didn't show up yet. With her room next to his, she had easily heard how long it had taken for Jack to get Sam to go back to sleep.

She knew very well that he would most likely sleep until noon and she was going to make sure that he did.

Evelyn walked upstairs and quietly walked into Jack's room. She smiled when she saw her youngest son was sound asleep but her grandson was wide awake and looking at the room around him. He laid in the middle of the crib with his baby blanket still covering him.

She quietly walked over to the bed, fixed the messy comforter that covered her son, placed a light kiss on his cheek and gently picked up Sam from the crib.

"Come on sweetheart. Let's give your daddy some time to sleep. He stayed up late last night and he's very tired." She whispered quietly leaving the room and closed the door.

She walked back into the kitchen where she spotted Bobby had already placed the items for Sam's bottle on the counter and was now waiting next to the coffee pot for the morning beverage to finish brewing.

"The ex-fairy still asleep?" he asked sounding only half awake.

"Yes." Evelyn answered as she motioned for Bobby to hold Sam. "He stayed up for nearly forty minutes trying to get Sam to go back to sleep."

"Dang." Bobby said holding Sam securily. "You're torturing him more than I ever did kid. Wanna share your secrets with your Uncle Bobby?"

Evelyn smiled seeing how comfortable Bobby had become with holding his nephew. She finished making the bottle and took Sam back as she sat at the table to feed him.

"Think you can keep your little brother in bed for a few more hours?" Evelyn asked.

"You know I can." Bobby answered with a grin. "I'll be the only one who will like the tactic but it'll work."

"Just don't tie him down to the matress." Evelyn said pulling the bottle back long enough to let Sam breathe.

"I promise. I won't tie him down to the matress." Bobby vowed with a hidden tone in his voice before they heard rushed footsteps.

Evelyn lightly chuckled when she saw Jack rush into the kitchen and visibly relax when he saw she had Sam.

"You scared me mom." he sighed walking over and taking a seat next to his mother.

"I'm sorry honey." Evelyn said. "I wanted to let you sleep a little more. I heard Sammy keep you up last night. You're still exhausted Jackie. You should go back to sleep."

"I'm fine mom." Jack replied.

"Don't try to lie to me Jackie." Evelyn chuckled. "I remember when I had to bring a few babies home before Bobby came along. I was running on nothing but coffee for a few days and nights. Let me be a grandma and watch him for a while. Go back to bed honey."

"Ma, I can't let you do that." Jack exclaimed.

"Of course you can." Evelyn insisted. "Now listen to your mother and go back to bed."

Jack was about to protest when Bobby walked over, picked him up from the chair and slung him over his shoulder.

"See Sammy. This is what happens when you don't listen to grandma." he said with a grin. "Uncle Bobby's gotta punish."

"You're my big brother. That's punishment enough." Jack declared as Bobby carried him out of the kitchen. "I'll be back in an hour mom!"

"No you won't." Bobby's voice argued.

Evelyn smiled and looked back down at Sam who's eyes were on her, begging for his bottle to be returned.

"You have such a wonderful daddy." she said softly as she let him drink more of his milk. "I know he doesn't want you to go through what he did when he was little. He wants better things for you."

Sam lightly gurgled as he continued to drink his breakfast.

"I can tell you're going to be just like him." Evelyn mused. "If your Uncle Bobby doesn't get to you first."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Four hours later Jack had woken up from the nap he'd been ordered to take after Bobby had handcuffed his wrists around the bedpost. He promised his older brother that he'd get back at him as he was being released.

But for now he wanted to focus on his son.

"Come on Sammy. Bath time." Jack said carrying his son into the bathroom where he spotted his mother already getting the water ready.

"Does he fuss a lot when he gets a bath?" Bobby asked standing in the doorway.

"Sometimes." Jack answered lying Sam on the changing table that they had set up earlier the day before. "But most of the time he likes it."

"That means he'll pick up swimming easily when he's older." Evelyn said turning the water off and placed a baby foam chair in the water.

"Maybe he'll pick it up sooner than me." Bobby half muttered.

Jack chuckled as he carried his son to the tub, carefully placed him in the foam seat and snapped the little safty belt on. The infant gurgled happily when he felt the warm water around his waist and splashed at it a little.

"He likes it." Bobby mused watching as Evelyn placed baby shampoo on the palm of her hand and then carefully ran it through the thin bit of gold colored hair Sam had. It was very easy to tell that he would look like his father when he grew.

Jack laughed when a splash of water hit his face. He grab the baby soap, spread a small amount on a wash cloth and then began to carefully clean Sam. He blinked when the flash from the camera went off and blinked away the spots he saw.

"Hey Jack, just how is it that you know how to take care of a baby?" Bobby asked leaning against the wall next to the tub. "You really seem like you know what you're doin'. Did you take classes before he was born?"

"Yes and no." Jack answered with a bit of a serious tone as he continued his task.

Bobby and Evelyn both knew well the tone that Jack's voice held. The only time they ever heard it from Jack was when he had to explain something about his past. The life he had before becoming a Mercer.

"More than a few times when I was still in the foster homes the families had maybe one or two babies." Jack explained. "It was either the foster parents or one of their underaged kids. Sometimes they were actually sober or clear headed enough to take care of the babies and I would see how they changed them, fed them and all of that stuff. Then there were times when the parents would take off without a word and never said when they would come back. They wouldn't show up for hours and it was then that I would take care of the babies. I would change their diapers, fix their bottles, give them baths...Guess that's where I got all the hands on practice. Before Sam was born I took a few parental classes and learned better and more proper ways to take care of a baby. All in all, it helped me be ready for this little guy."

"How old were you those times you had to take care of those kids?" Bobby asked softly.

"Started when I was about six and lasted two years. I learned and remembered. To be honest, I think it was because of me that those kids didn't end up like me before the parents were busted. I guess I didn't want them to suffer that I did. I was old enough to know that I could get something for myself when I needed it but they weren't. They couldn't get something to eat when they were hungry or change their diaper when it needed to be changed...I didn't want to see someone so helpless go through what went through." Jack finished as he picked Sam up and wrapped him in a baby towel.

"Those kids were lucky to have had you there Jackie." Evelyn said placing a gentle hand on her son's shoulder. "They made it thanks to you."

"Yeah Jack." Bobby agreed unplugging the tub. "You were like mom before you even met her. And the squirt here doesn't have anything to worry about. He's got a great dad."

"I agree." Evelyn said with a soft smile. "You probably don't see or notice it Jackie but you're showing all the signs of a great father. You look after your child so well."

"I don't ever want him to experience what I did." Jack said holding Sam close. "I'd kill myself if anything happened to him."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Hey everyone." Jerry greeted as he walked in with his wife and two daughter's right behind him and their little dog on his leash held by Daniela.

"Hey Jerry. Hey girls." Bobby greeted.

"Hi Uncle Bobby." the girls greeted back as their father helped them remove their jackets and then let the pup off his leash.

"I brought them to meet their cousin." Jerry said leading the girls over to where Jack was sitting at the end of the couch cradling Sam in his arms.

"Watch out cause Ma's had the camera glued to her hands all day." Angel warned with a smile as the girls rushed to their youngest uncle.

Jack smiled as he moved closer to the edge of the couch to allow his nieces to view their cousin better.

"What's his name?" Daniela asked.

"Sam." Jack answered.

"He's adorable Jack." Camille mused sitting next to her youngest brother-in-law.

"Thanks Camille." Jack replied with a smile. "Want to hold him?"

"Can I?" Camille asked excitedly.

"Of course." Jack answered and carefully handed his son to his only sister-in-law who beamed as she held the small infant.

"This reminds me of when the girls were born." she said with a smile as Evelyn walked into the room. The grandmother quickly snapped a picture of Camille holding Sam with Jack next to her and the girls watching.

"Told ya." Bobby said with a smirk.

"You hush Bobby Mercer." Evelyn chuckled. "I'm making Sammy a scrapbook and I want to put as many pictures in it as I can."

"With all the pictures you've been taking lately Ma, you're gonna spend hours looking through pictures when you get them developed." Bobby said with a grin.

"Maybe but it's worth it." Evelyn said.

"He looks just like you Jack." Camille said smiling as the baby held onto Amelia's finger.

"That's what I've heard." Jack said with a smile.

"We've been telling him that ever since he brought Sam home." Angel added grinning.

"Momma, where do babies come from?" Amelia asked.

Bobby and Angel bit back a fit of laughter that threatened to escape when they saw the look of surprise and shock on Jerry, Camille and Jack.

Bobby was wondering if they'd lay the stork story on the two small girls and if they did he wanted to hear their version of it. He himself had heard five different versions of the stork before he'd learned the truth in Anatomy class.

"Well, girls," Camille started as she handed Sam back to Jack. "Maybe we should wait until you're a little older before we tell you where they come from."

"Why?" Daniela asked.

"Just because." Jerry answered and saw the slightly pouty faces his daughter's made because they didn't get the answer they wanted.

"Come on girls. Let's go see if there's ice cream." Bobby said.

Jerry sighed in relief when his daughter's hurried over to Bobby who led them to the kitchen.

"I hope Sam doesn't ask me that when he's their age." Jack said standing and heading to Jerry.

"Don't teach him to talk and he won't." Jerry joked and held his nephew. A large smile crossed his face as he held his brother's son. "Hey little man."

Evelyn smiled and took a picture of Jerry holding Sam with Jack standing next to him.

"Man, I'm gonna get him confused with you. He's gonna look just like you when you were little Jack." Jerry said. "I'm probably gonna think that we're kids again."

"Maybe but once Bobby slaps you upside the head you'll come back to reality." Jack mused.

"Probably." Jerry agreed remembering all the play fights and wrestling matches he lost against Bobby. The good ol' days. "Sam gonna be the only kid you have Jackie?"

"Most likely." Jack answered. "I don't wanna go through another heartache of where another mother runs out on us and gives up her rights to her child only two days after they were born. I feel bad knowing that Sam isn't gonna have his mother in his life but I feel better knowing that mom is here."

"That's right Jackie." Evelyn said as Bobby walked into the room while Camille took charge of watching the girls. "Sam doesn't have to worry because I'm here to watch him."

"That's the best thing I could ask for." Jack said with a smile.

"Especially since there aren't going to be anymore rugrats running around the house." The oldest brother stated. "Right Angel?"

The said brother cast his eyes down to the floor and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Angel." Bobby said slowly with his face turning to a look of semi-anger.

"Sofi went to the doctor the other day because she wasn't feeling good. Pregnancy test came back positive." Angel said.

"Angel." Evelyn exclaimed as she hugged her third son.

"Great. So I really am gonna be the last of us to have kids." Bobby shouted in defeat.

"Why don't you adopt?" Jack suggested as Jerry handed Sam back.

"Hey...That's a good idea Jackie." Bobby exclaimed. "I could do like you did Ma."

"I doubt you could find a boy as destructive as you were when you were a kid." Angel stated.

"Shut up."

Evelyn chuckled at her son's. The thought of Bobby adopting a child sounded wonderful to her. It would remind her of the days that she brought her four son's home.

"I'll do it. Ma, what do I have to do to adopt a kid?" Bobby asked.

"Slow down Bobby. Don't do it just because your brother's are dad's or are about to become one. You need to think this through first." Evelyn answered.

"I'm serious though." Bobby replied taking hold of Sam. "I don't wanna be the only one of us to not have any kids. Plus I'll be helping a kid. Just like you did with us."

Evelyn smiled seeing Bobby's intensions besides not wanting to be the last of her son's to have a child.

"I'm getting on in years and I need to have a kid to claim my name and continue the Mercer legacy."

"You're side of the legacy anyway." Angel said. "My kid is gonna take the looks of the family. Amelia and Daniela are gonna be smart like Jerry and Sammy is gonna be a celebrity child. Probably be an actor or something when he gets older."

Jack lightly chuckled at Angel's assumptions.

"Your kid taking the Mercer looks? I doubt it. They'll probably look like La Vida Loca." Bobby declared.

"Hey, she's gonna be your sister-in-law before the baby is born so lay off."

"You're actually gonna marry her?"

"Of course I am. She's having my child."

"I always knew you were the crazy one." Bobby declared. "We can only hope that it'll be another boy."

"And if it's a girl?" Jack asked crossing his arms.

"I'll have to find boys to adopt." Bobby declared. "Maybe twins so we can even it out. Don't want Sammy here to be the only boy among the cousins."

"Yeah." Jack agreed. "Besides, I want a nephew too."

Bobby lightly chuckled before noticing Sam's face was scrunched up and turning a light shade of red.

"Jack, he's making a face." he announced causing his youngest brother to quickly check his child. Bobby then made a face himself. "Actually, I think I know what it is."

Jack realized what Bobby was talking about and lightly chuckled.

"Diaper change." he said taking his son and heading upstairs.

"He's a great dad." Jerry mused with a light smile.

"Sure is." Bobby agreed. "Barely lets Sam out of his sight. Wish I had had a father like him."

"If you did then you wouldn't be our big brother." Angel stated walking to the coat rack and putting his jacket on.

"True." Bobby agreed. "Where you goin'?"

"I'm gonna go check on Sofi for a while. See how she's doin'." Angel answered.

"Watch it. Women are crazy when they're pregnant. So that should mean she might be normal for a change." Bobby warned with a smirk as he started up the stairs and Angel walked out the door while Jerry went to check on his family with Evelyn.

Bobby walked onto the second floor and stood in the doorway of Jack's room just as Jack had fastened a new diaper on his son.

"Watching you do this, maybe I'll find a kid who's already potty trained." Bobby said with a grin.

"But then you'll miss out on the bonding." Jack said with a smirk as he rebuttoned the one piece outfit his son was wearing.

"I'll be missing out on the dirty diaper smell but you do have a point about bonding. I'd want to bond with my kid as much as I could. Be one of those parent's whose kid begs them to stay away for a while."

"Well, you have three younger brother's who can give you advise about trying to keep you away." Jack said bring Sam into his arms and making his way downstairs.

"I know I wasn't gonna say it anymore but I will this one time." Bobby said. "You fairy!"


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

The sound of small gurgles filled the room and was followed by the laughter of an older man. Inside the living room of the Mercer house, Jack was busy playing with his now one month old son.

Sam laid on his back on a soft baby mat surrounded by toys that were supplied to him by his father. His faint smile was seen by his father and it filled him with great joy.

Jack blinked in surprise when a sudden flash went off and right away knew it was his mother.

"He's so adorable." Evelyn exclaimed slowly sitting on the floor next to the mat where her grandson was and her son laying on his side opposite of her.

"Makes me happy seeing him happy." Jack said with a smile as he held a toy in front of his son who reached for it with his small hands. "I hate that I have to leave next week."

"None of us like it either Jackie but I'm sure you'll be back before you know it." Evelyn said in hopes of making her son feel better.

Jack lightly smiled.

"I hope so mom." he said. "I can't wait to see how big Sam will be when I get back."

"Hopefully, he won't be as tall as you." Bobby declared walking into the house with two brown grocery bags in his arms.

"He'll still be taller than you." Jack replied with a smirk.

"Ex-fairy." Bobby declared heading into the kitchen, putting things away but keeping a certain item and then returning to sit alongside his family and nephew. "Look Sammy. Look what Uncle Bobby got you."

Sam's eyes drifted upward and became more excited when he saw a small light blue teddy bear with light up eyes and a light up yellow star on its stomach.

Bobby pressed a button that was in the right paw and the bear started to play music as the lights flashed to the beat.

Sam gurgled happily as he grasped the toy.

"We spoil him." Bobby exclaimed with a smile seeing his nephew so excited about his new toy.

"And he loves it." Jack said lightly brushing back the small amount of blondish brown hair on his son's head that had slightly thicked over the past month.

"Than that means he does take after you Jackie." Bobby declared with a grin. "We spoiled you when you were little. Hopefully he won't learn that sad puppy eyes trick you always did. I barely handled it with you. I won't last three seconds with the squirt here."

Evelyn smiled and took a picture of the three.

"Ma, I'm surprised I haven't gone blind yet." Bobby joked rubbing his eyes.

"It'll be worth it when you see the scrapbook." Evelyn declared.

"Well, I guess that makes up for it then."

Jack chuckled and turned back to his child. Sam had gained a little weight but was still small. He would take Sam to the doctor today for check up to see how well his son is doing.

He really hoped he didn't hear anything negative. He'd done everything he could to make sure that he was giving his son the attention and care he needed. Asking his mother for tips, looking through books, looking at things online...

Jack prayed that he was doing a good job.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack and Evelyn sat quietly on the chairs inside the doctor's office. Sam was held securily in his father's arms and was looking around at all of the bright colors and shiny objects that were around him.

Evelyn noticed Jack quickly tapping his foot against the floor. It was a habit he'd had since he was a child and it always indicated that he was nervous.

"Jackie, everything's going to be alright." she said.

"I know mom." Jack said and looked at Sam. "I just wanna know that he's doing ok so far."

"He is Jackie." Evelyn stated. "You take very good care of him. You're a very good parent."

"I learned from the best." Jack said with a smile to his mother right before the door opened and a white haired doctor walked in.

"Hello everyone. I'm Dr. Sean." he greeted happily as he shook hands with Evelyn and Jack then opened the manilla folder he had in his hands. "So Sammy is a month old now huh?"

"Went by quick." Jack added.

"I felt the same with my kids." Dr. Sean agreed with a nod before closing the folder and putting it on a nearby desk. "So, let's weigh him and see how he's doing."

Jack stood and handed his son to the doctor who carefully removed the baby blanket and then placed Sam on a baby scale. The young father was a bit nervous when the digital numbers were starting to light up.

Finally the numbers stopped after a few seconds.

"Nearly gained two pounds. Excellent." Dr. Sean exclaimed handing Sam back to Jack.

"That good?" Jack asked.

"Of course." Dr. Sean answered documenting the information. "I'm jealous of this fact because infants don't gain weight as quickly as adults do and usually their weight is only about three times as much at their first year than when they were born. For infants that were born early though, they may only weigh half as much than full term infants. But Sam is gaining weight perfectly."

Jack felt a little more relieved knowing that much but his nervousness returned when he saw the doctor look back into Sam's folder.

"He's had the shots he needs. That's good. Let's take a quick listen to his heart and breathing."

Jack adjusted Sam to recline against his shoulder and brought up the back of his little shirt.

Dr. Sean warmed the end of the stethescope before gently placing it on Sam's back. Sam made a slight face of surprise when he felt the metal against his back.

"His heart and lungs sound perfect." Dr. Sean said and wrote the information in the file and Jack fixed Sam's clothing. "And does he breast feed or bottle feed?"

"Bottle feed." Jack answered as Evelyn brought out the can of powdered formula from the baby bag to let the doctor observe and document it.

"Excellent brand." the doctor said handing the can back then taking out a small pen light. "Let's check the eyes."

Jack turned Sam around and saw his son flinch when the light was shone into his eyes.

"I know Sam. No one else likes it either." Dr. Sean said putting the light away. "His eyes are normal. Good reaction. Well, Sam is in perfect health. Everything is working the way it's suppose to. You're doing an excellent job taking care of him."

"I feel a lot better hearing that." Jack said.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"So what'd the doc say?" Bobby asked holding Sam as his younger brother removed his jacket.

"Sam is in perfect health." Evelyn answered. "Jackie's doing a good job being a father."

"Hear that Cracker Jack?" Bobby asked. "Maybe you'll be a little less worried now that you know Sammy is ok."

"I'll never stop worrying."

"Well you should for a little while."

"Bobby, a good parent never stops worrying about their child." Evelyn said. "Even though you boys are adults there are times I still worry."

"Ma."

Jack chuckled taking Sam back and heading upstairs.

"Did you have fun at the doctor's?" he asked his son as he went into his room and grabbing the items needed for a diaper change.

Sam lightly gurgled.

"Yeah, I didn't like the doctor when I was little either." Jack said with a smirk as he gently laid his son on his bed. "I'm just glad to know that you're doing so well."

After changing Sam's diaper, Jack took his son downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Feeding time?" Bobby asked walking in and taking Sam in his arms.

"For you or for him?" Jack replied with a smirk.

"You're a riot." Bobby chuckled. "Do you feel better knowing that Sammy is doing alright?"

"Yeah actually." Jack answered heating the formula.

"See. You're doing a great job Jackie. Don't worry so much."

"I'll try but it's hard not to." Jack replied grabbing the warmed bottle and heading to his son only for Bobby to take the bottle.

"Let me." he insisted. "You should go relax for a while."

"It's alright man."

"Hey, at least let me get the hang of this." Bobby said. "When you go on tour Ma's gonna need help with the squirt here. I need to get some hands on practice incase I decide to adopt younger kids."

"So you're gonna adopt after all?" Jack asked taking a seat next to his brother and watching as he fed Sam his formula.

"Sure am Jackie." Bobby answered with a smile. "While you and Ma were at the doctor's, I called a few places and got the process started. It's gonna take a while but it'll be worth it when I finally have kids of my own."

"Do you ever want to try for...you know...biological kids?"

"Maybe." Bobby answered. "Most likely. Even if I'll only have one it'll be enough for me. I can only guess how many Angel's gonna have with La Vida Loca. The one that's already on the way is making me nervous. What if it's a girl and she takes after her crazy mother?"

Jack chuckled and spotted the mentioned brother walk through the front door with a somewhat upset look.

"You alright Angel?" he asked as the Marine walked over to them.

"I guess so." Angel answered taking a seat.

"What's up?" Bobby asked.

"Sofi isn't pregnant." Angel answered through a sigh. "It was a false positive on the test."

"I'm sorry man." Bobby said. "I really am."

"Me too Angel." Jack said. "We saw how excited you were about it."

"I was." Angel stated with a light nod. "I was really looking forward to being a dad."

"Why don't you keep trying?" Bobby suggested pulling the bottle back long enough for Sam to breathe. "You and Sofi sure as hell go at it a few times. Just forget the rubbers. How's she handling that she's not pregnant?"

"She's upset. Wanted to be alone for a while." Angel answered. "I think she wanted to be a mother more than I wanted to be a father."

"Hey, just keep trying. You'll be a dad one day." Bobby said hoping to cheer his brother up.

"Thanks guys." Angel said before standing. "Guess I better tell mom."

Jack lightly cringed. He knew their mother was going to be upset that she wasn't getting another grandchild like they thought.

"Poor Angel." Bobby lightly sighed and looked down at Sam. "Guess you're still the runt of the family for a while longer kid. Enjoy it while you can. Like your daddy did."

"I'm not the youngest of the family anymore but I _am_ the youngest of us siblings." Jack reminded.

"Yeah and you're still a manipulative brat." Bobby replied with a grin.

"Wow Bobby. That's probably the biggest word I've ever heard from you." Jack commented then laughed.

"Look Sammy. You're daddy's just begging to be taught a lesson." Bobby said.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

"When was the last time the four of us were together in this mall?" Jerry asked.

"Been at least five or six years." Angel answered. "It was before Daniela was born."

"Long time." Jack muttered.

"Why can't we hang out like this more often huh?" Bobby asked as Jerry led them to the jewelry store.

"Cause Jerry is whipped." Angel declared.

"Man, shut up." Jerry said with a grin.

Bobby noticed Jack walk off a bit and followed him.

"Whatcha lookin' at Jackie?" he asked as Jack was looking at a selection of necklaces.

"I want to get Sam something." Jack answered. "You know, one of those baby pieces of jewelry."

"Get him a tongue bar like yours." Bobby suggested making Jack laugh.

"Dude, I probably won't let him get one until he's in his late twenties." he stated.

"You're already acting like a middle aged parent."

"Least I am one." Jack replied.

"That was a low blow ex-fairy. You're getting better at insults." Bobby mused ruffling Jack's hair.

"Just wait 'til I get back from tour." Jack said moving toward the infant selection.

Bobby saw his brother's eyes light up when he looked at a small gold and silver baby braclet with a small inscription plaque in the form of a banner being held by two small gold storks.

The small plaque was big enough to fit a child's name and on the bottom in perfect cursive were the words _Daddy's special boy_.

"See anything you'd like sir?" the clerk asked.

"I'll take that braclet." Jack answered pointing to the item. "How much for the inscription for my son?"

"Only thirty dollars." the woman answered. "We can have it engraved in two minutes. What's your son's name?"

"Samuel Mercer."

"We'll have ready in just a minute." The woman said as she removed the braclet from the case and took it behind a door.

"Already spoiling him." Bobby said.

"You want a braclet?" Jack asked as he went back to the necklace selection.

"Brat." Bobby muttered and saw Jack's eyes land on a silver locket that had _My family_ on the front.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Oh Jackie. It's beautiful." Evelyn said holding the small jewelry box that held the gold and silver baby braclet. "But it must have been expensive."

"It's worth it for this little guy." Jack said with a smile as he held his son while his mother slipped the braclet onto his right wrist to see that it fit perfectly.

"It's a perfect fit." Bobby said and took hold of Sam. "How do you like that your daddy is making you wear jewelry?"

Sam gurgled happily.

"He likes it." Jack said and dug around in the small bag he had. He pulled out a small red box and handed it to his mother. "This is for you mom."

"Jackie," Evelyn gasped surprised. "You don't have to give me anything. You've already given me a grandson and that's what I've wanted for a long time."

"Well, I thought I'd give you something to show you how much I appreciate everything you're doing for me and Sam." Jack said with a smile. "Go ahead and look."

Evelyn lightly smiled and opened the box. She took in a small breath when she saw a pair of beautiful diamond earrings.

"Jack, these are beautiful. Thank you sweetheart." Evelyn said bringing her son into a large hug. "How much were these?"

"It's not important mom. I just wanted to give you something that's almost as beautiful as you."

"Kissa**." Bobby muttered playing dumb.

"Guess you don't want what I got you." Jack said pulling out another box from the bag.

"I'm just kidding." Bobby declared. "You know that I mess with you all the time."

"Yeah." Jack said taking his son back and giving Bobby his gift.

Bobby opened the box and smiled when he saw a silver ring with his birthstone set in the center. He saw an inscription inside the band and smiled at what it said.

_Bobby Mercer. World's greatest brother._

"Come here ex-fairy." Bobby said and quickly hugged his brother while being mindful of Sam. "This is something I can wear for special occasions. I ain't gonna risk this baby."

"Glad you like it."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Later that night, Bobby quietly made his way toward Jack's room where he noticed a light was on. He stood in the doorway and saw Jack fiddling with something while Sam slept soundly.

Quietly, he snuck over and peered over Jack's shoulder to see what his brother was doing. He smiled lightly when he saw the silver locket with photo's being cut to be placed inside.

"It's nice to spoil yourself once in a while." he said.

"I just want something to remind me of who's waiting for me back home." Jack answered as he slipped a photo of Sam into one side and in the other side he put a recent family picture of him holding Sam with his brother's around him and their mother sitting next to him.

"Very nice." Bobby commented.

"I'm gonna wear it everywhere I go." Jack said examing the photo's before closing the locket.

"Glad to know you'll be thinking of me while you're away." Bobby said with a smirk.

"Oh yeah, I'll definately miss you." Jack said jokingly with a grin though they both knew that he was serious about his statement.

"Well, I'll let you get to sleep. Tomorrow is a big day." Bobby said.

"I know." Jack agreed as his brother stood and quietly left the room.

After Bobby was gone, Jack turned off his lamp and switched the lava lamp on. Instead of going straight to his bed he went over to the crib and looked at the small child that he would be leaving for a few months while he was on tour. One that would last quite a while according to his manager.

He'd gotten a call two days ago letting him know that they were gonna be gone for nearly nine months. He hated that he would be away from his family and his son for that long. But something he needed his son to have was a father with a stable career.

His dream of being a rockstar was finally coming to life and it would give him the things he needed to make sure Sam had a good future as well.

The only horrible part of it would be the time he would have to be away from his family.

Jack reached down and gently brushed back a few of Sam's locks. His baby boy would be about ten to eleven months old when the tour would end and he would come home.

He'd miss seeing him grow, putting him to sleep, feeding him his milk...

It was going to be heartbreaking.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Bobby walked down the stairs the next morning and noticed two suitcases and a guitar case against the wall by the door. He'd almost forgotten that today was the day that Jack was leaving to California.

He went into the kitchen and spotted the rockstar sitting at the table feeding his son the last bottle he would give him until he returned.

"Morning ex-fairy." Bobby greeted patting Jack's shoulder.

"Hey Bobby." Jack greeted.

"So...today's the big day." Bobby said with a light sigh as he sat in front of his brother.

"I know." Jack agreed softly. "I pretty much didn't sleep last night because I wanted to spend time with Sam."

"You're not tired?"

"I am but I can sleep on the plane." Jack answered.

"You nervous?"

"A little. It's my first _official_ tour. And knowing who I'm opening for...Man. It's making me more nervous."

"Hey, you'll do great." Bobby declared. "We'll watch you on tv rocking out, crowd surfing, surrounded by hot ladies..."

"Thank God you stopped with the gay jokes." Jack declared.

"I miss them!"

"I know you do." Jack said with a smirk. "If you want, you can go back to saying them."

"Nah. I made the promise that I wouldn't call you that and I keep my promises."

"Really? What about the time..."

"_Most_ of my promises."

Jack chuckled as Sam finished the last of his milk.

"One thing I can promise you and keep...Sam will be safe and taken care of."

Jack smiled.

"I don't have anything to worry about then."

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"Be careful out there Jackie-poo." Angel said holding Jack in a bear hug. "It's a crazy world and the girls will want you because you're famous."

Jack chuckled.

"I'll be careful Angel. Try not to get Bobby too agitated trying to be a dad."

Angel chuckled and released his only younger brother.

"No promises Jackie-poo."

"Sorry the girls couldn't be here to say bye." Jerry said embracing the youngest.

"I won't be gone too long. Tell them I'll bring them presents if they're good." Jack said.

"You're gonna regret saying that Cracker Jack." Jerry said smiling at his brother. "Be careful. Ok?"

"I will." Jack promised.

"Take care of yourself Jackie." Bobby said hugging his little brother tightly. "If you see any Victoria Secret models, get me their numbers. Blond or brunette. Can't be taller than me and they gotta like hockey."

Jack chuckled. "Only because it's you, I'll try." he said.

"Alright." Bobby smiled pulling back. "Love ya man."

"Make sure you eat right and be careful Jackie." Evelyn said hugging her youngest son greatly. "Call us when you have time. Send us pictures."

"I will mom." Jack said smiling. "I'll let you know if there's any live performances that you can watch on tv."

Evelyn lightly chuckled. "Just don't dive into the crowds."

Jack chuckled then turned to Bobby who was holding the young infant.

Jack held onto Sam, savoring the last few moments he would be holding him until he returned from the tour, and placed long loving kiss on his forehead. He pulled back with a small shaky sigh.

"Be good for grandma and everyone while I'm gone. Don't keep Uncle Bobby up too late. He needs his beauty sleep." he said softly. "I'll be back as soon as possible Sammy. I love you so much."

Slowly, Jack handed his child to his older brother.

"Take care of him, ok?" Jack asked as tears appeared in the corners of his eyes.

"Of course Jackie. I'll look after him the same way I looked after you." Bobby said.

Jack smiled weakly with a single nod as the final notice to board the plane was announced.

"Call us as soon as you get there Jackie." Evelyn said hugging her son once more.

"I will mom." Jack promised hugging mother once more. He hugged his brother's again and placed one last kiss on his son's forehead.

"See you all in a few months. I'll call every week."

"Be careful Jackie." Jerry said as Jack started to head to the gate.

"I will." Jack promised and gave them one more smile before turning to board the plane that would take him to California for nearly a year.

The small family moved to the windows and spotted the young rockstar a minute later.

They saw Jack sitting at the window staring back at them. They kept contact as the plane started to move and eventually turned to the runway. They continued to watch as the plane started to take off and eventually lifted into the air where it vanished moments later.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

Jack woke up hours later when the announcement was being made that they were about to land. He looked outside the window and saw how dark it was. Looking at his watch he saw that it was almost midnight. By Detroit time.

Sitting up he looked around and saw that his bandmates were still crashed. He lightly sighed and pulled out the locket around his neck. Opening it, he smiled at the faces of his family and his only child.

He hadn't been gone a whole day yet and he already missed them so much.

A few minutes later the plane landed and he and his bandmates exited the aircraft. Their manager showed them through the airport as they claimed their luggage and then grabbed two taxi's that took them to their hotel.

When Jack got to his room he checked his watch again, that he purposly hadn't changed so he would know the time back home, and decided that he should give his family a call in the morning.

Besides, the bed was practically shouting his name.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**By: MysticFantasy**

**.**

**.**

Evelyn kept a close eye on her grandson who was happily bouncing in his reclining bouncer as she knitted a small sweater she hoped would be the right size for him when it was done. The movements of the bouncer got Sam excited which caused him to kick his legs which made the bouncer move more.

The kind woman smiled happily at how excited Sam was with the simple movement.

"Morning." Bobby greeted looking like he had stayed up the whole night. He was dressed but it was obvious he hadn't seen himself in the mirror yet. He hadn't shaved, his hair was sticking up and he still looked half asleep.

"Oh my." Evelyn chuckled. "Are you alright Bobby?"

"I'm fine." Bobby answered. "Sammy's just a mastermind at keeping me awake. He really does take after Jackie."

Evelyn chuckled again as Bobby half collapsed onto the armchair.

"Speaking of Jack, he hasn't called yet?" Bobby asked through a yawn.

"Not yet." Evelyn answered. "I've just been keeping an eye on Sammy while I wait."

"Don't worry Ma. He'll call soon. I bet it's just the time change. I think California's like two hours behind us. So if it's...ten thirty here than it's still like eight or eight thirty over there. He's probably still crashed out from the flight."

"I think you're right Bobby." Evelyn agreed beginning a new row on her knitting. "Maybe he's got jetlag and that's why he hasn't called yet."

"I bet ya anything that he wanted to call us as soon as he landed but he was either too tired or he thought that it was too late to call. You know how Jack feels bad if he wakes us up for something simple but he thinks is too much trouble."

"I know." Evelyn agreed with a faint sign of a sad smile.

There were many things that Jack had been able to overcome about his past over the years but there were still some things that she knew were going to stay with him for life. The way guilt could easily overcome him was one thing that she knew he would be stuck with.

_Ring...Ring..._

"That's not the phone." Evelyn stated hearing the odd ringing and spotted Bobby heading to the computer. "What are you doing Bobby?"

"It's called video-chat Ma." Bobby explained as he sat at the computer. "You use this camera and you can see the person you're talking to wherever they are. It rings to let you know that they're trying to get a hold of you."

"Technology." Evelyn lightly sighed with a smirk as Bobby pulled up a screen.

"Hey Jackie." Bobby said with a smile seeing the face of his youngest brother who looked dead tired.

_"Hey Bobby. Hi mom."_ Jack greeted.

"Did you get there alright honey? Have you slept?" Evelyn asked.

_"Yeah, we landed yesterday and they got us to the hotel right away cause it was so late. We've just been catching up on some sleep but I thought I'd call and let you know I was here. Where's Sam?"_

"Working out." Bobby answered and grabbed the web camera to point to Sam who was moving excitedly in his bouncer. "He gets that from you. No question about it."

_"I don't question it." _Jack agreed as Bobby fixed the camera back to it's original place.

"How's the hotel room?" Bobby asked. "Does it fit the rockstar personality?"

_"You tell me."_ Jack replied and moved the laptop around to show a very elegant looking hotel room.

"Man, that's better than most of the rooms I was in when I was in the league. Guess you really are on your way to rocker fame." Bobby said as Jack appeared on the screen again. "Spoiled brat."

"When's your first performance Jackie?" Evelyn asked after a small laughter.

_"They're letting us rest up 'til tomorrow. After that we're gonna start rehersals and the first performance should be in about a week or two. Sting gets here in about four or five days and we're gonna practice with him a few times. From what I've been told, it's going to be live."_

"Awesome. Just tell us when and we'll watch it." Bobby declared.

_"I will."_

"We should let you rest Jackie. It was a long flight and I can see that you're tired." Evelyn said.

_"Alright. Say good night to Sam for me."_

"We will ex-fairy." Bobby vowed. "Get some sleep. Call us the next chance you get."

_"I will. Later."_

"Bye Jackie." Evelyn said before the video call ended. "He looked so tired."

"Flight. I've been there. Remember how I would look when I came back from seasons?"

"I do. But it wouldn't be at the end of seasons that you would come back." Evelyn stated.

"Ma, what would make you say such a thing?" Bobby asked with a grin and fake offensivness before picking Sam up. "Don't listen to your grandma Sammy. You're Uncle Bobby was a famous hockey player."

"Famous yes but not for just being a great player." Evelyn stated continuing her knitting.

"Ma, an infant is present. Language." Bobby chuckled.

**.**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l~*~*~*~*~*l**

**.**

"How's the family?" Mike asked flopping down across the foot of the bed.

"Doing good." Jack answered sitting at the head of the bed with his legs crossed as he shut down his laptop.

"You're gonna think I sound crazy but I wish I had a family like yours." Mike said and saw the puzzled look Jack gave him.

"Are you serious?" Jack chuckled. "You'd want a maniac older brother like Bobby, a whipped brother like Jerry and a player like Angel for brother's?"

"Hey, you may not see it but they provide some d**n good entertainment and something to talk about." Mike said swinging his legs back and forth. "We're famous for being a rock band but you and your brother's are famous for being f***ing dangerous. Don't think I don't know what happened with that whole Victor Sweet thing."

"Dude, you were the first person I told when I got out of the hospital after I got shot." Jack stated putting his computer to the side.

"And it was that song you wrote that helped us get where we are." Mike declared with a grin. "Mercer fame helped the Spares get famous."

"Well maybe some day I'll shoot you and you can write our next big hit." Jack joked. "The shooting part might happen soon."

"If Bobby said that I would be scared."

"Dude, I lived with Bobby. Don't you think I would have picked up a few of his tricks?"

Mike suddenly went silent as he thought over the statement.

"You know, I'm gonna go catch up on some more sleep. Talk to ya later man."

Jack grinned as he watched his friend quickly leave his room with the door shutting quickly behind him.


End file.
